Squeaky Socks
"Squeaky Socks" is the eighth episode of Boohbah. Official synopsis Jump side to side with the Boohbahs and lift your feet to the funny Boohbah beat. In Storyworld, Brother and Sister find some big Squeaky Socks but will this discovery put a spring in their step? Quotes It's a pair of big squeaky socks. Somebody's coming. It's Brother and Sister. They've seen the socks. It's Grandpappa, Grandmamma, Mrs Lady and Mr Man. Grandpappa, Grandmamma, Mrs Lady and Mr Man... ...don't have big squeaky socks. Four big squeaky socks. Everybody's squeaking. All fall down. Goodbye. Notes * 2 Country Intro: USA & Ecuador * Warm-Up: Jumping Side to Side * Storypeople: Grandmamma, Grandpappa, Mrs Lady, Mr Man, Brother and Sister * Boohbah Dance: Lift Your Feet to the Beat Availability International * [[Squeaky Socks and More Boohbah Magic|Squeaky Socks (and More Boohbah Magic)]] (VHS/DVD) Cast * Emma Insley as Humbah * Alex Poulter as Zumbah * Cal Jaggers as Zing Zing Zingbah * Phil Hayes as Jumbah * Laura Pero as Jingbah * Robin Stevens as Grandpappa * Linda Kerr-Scott as Grandmamma * Harvey Virdi as Mrs Lady * Mark Ramsey as Mr Man * Manuel Bravo as Brother * Vee Vimolmal as Sister * Chris Langham as Storyworld Narrator Trivia * This is the first episode to feature USA & Ecuador as the 2-country intro, the "Jumping Side to Side" warm-up, and the "Lift Your Feet to the Beat" dance. * Auntie and Little Dog Fido are absent from this episode. * The narrator doesn't say "somebody's coming" before Grandmamma, Grandpappa, Mrs Lady, and Mr Man show up. Also, only Grandpappa peeks on screen before he, Grandmamma, Mrs. Lady & Mr. Man arrive. It's possibly because Brother and Sister are jumping around in the squeaky socks loudly that the narrator wouldn't have been able to be heard saying anything for more Storypeople coming. * After the children say "Boohbah!" to give the big squeaky socks to Grandpappa, Grandmamma, Mrs. Lady, and Mr. Man, the short drum-roll is not heard while the screen freezes. This is the only time that happens. It is unknown why that error happened or if in the US TV version if it's fixed. * This is the second time the camera zooms out while the screen is frozen, that also happens in Pearly Shells. Category:Episodes Category:Jumping Side to Side Category:Lift your feet to the beat Category:Boohbah Seasons 1-3 Episodes Category:Boohbah: Piepende Sokken Category:Episodes with Brother and Sister Category:Episodes with Grandpappa Category:Episodes with Grandmamma Category:Episodes with Mrs Lady Category:Episodes with Mr Man Category:Episodes with the USA Category:Episodes with Ecuador Category:Episodes with Jingbah as the leader Category:Episodes written by Alan Dapre Category:Episodes with both Grandmamma & Grandpappa Category:Episodes with both Mr Man & Grandpappa Category:Episodes with Mr Man & Mrs Lady Category:泡泡宝宝: 会响的袜子 Category:Episodes with Grandmamma & Mr Man Category:Episodes with Grandpappa & Mrs. Lady Category:Episodes with Mr Man, Brother & Sister Category:Episodes with Grandpappa, Brother & Sister Category:Squeaky Episodes Category:Episodes with Mrs Lady, Brother & Sister Category:South America Category:Episodes with Grandmamma & Mrs Lady Category:Episodes with Grandmamma, Brother & Sister Category:North America Category:USA & Ecuador (Every Episode) Category:Boohbah: Season 1 Category:Episodes that Jumbah go to their pods. Category:Episodes with Zing Zing Zingbah as the leader